


Collection of Moments

by SableSombra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Brothels, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Interracial Relationship, Intimate moments, M/M, No beta reader, Other, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Slavery, Torture, Trust Kink, Vampires, War, Work In Progress, merfolk, servitude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SableSombra/pseuds/SableSombra
Summary: A collection of moments in the timeline of a story involving a succubus/vampire named Mist, a wolf demon/vampire named Faust, and a merfolk fae named Katan.  These moments happen within various points of time ranging from past and present and between various worlds such as earth, fae, and 'hell', currently the only chapters that go together are ones labeled 'part 1', 'part 2', and so on.  I plan on putting them in order and connecting them once I feel I have a good amount, if I do so then it will be uploaded separate from this.  These are coming from my tumblr, writenyht, with small improvements as I develop it.





	1. Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is mostly fluff that helps set the stage for understanding the characters and the relationship. It contains shopping and watching TV together. Not beta read. Word count: 695

She stepped out in a crimson dress, the color going well with her firetruck red hair that fell midway down her back; the pleated skirt stopping half way down her thighs, and the top was a series of thin interwoven straps across her torso with just enough solid fabric to cover her large C-cup breasts which left her back bare to see. The tall, black, dagger hills made her 5'2" stature more of a 5'4". Giving a quick spin, "what do you think?" She inquired, her voice full of confidence with a dash of sass. A slim, toned male walks over and wraps his arms around her from behind and rests his chin on her shoulder, his gold curls that are a bit longer than her's mingle with the red waves and his carnelian eyes lock on her golden ones in the mirror with a wolfish grin, and a deep chuckle rumbles from his chest. He was tall, dressed in black bondage pants with combat boots, and a black trench coat with zippers and straps over a black wife beater; every bit a metal head.

She broke away from the embrace with a giggle so as to look at the 4'10" figure behind them, she was androgynous being with a mix of soft, round and straight, angular facial features, a short stocky body with a flat chest, dark hair cut a little less than shoulder length with a bit of curl at the ends and covered the left side of her face which leaves only one indigo colored eye to look her over. "You look gorgeous as always, Dove," her voice was softer, quieter, but the smile on her face was enough even if they couldn't hear what she said.

"I'll get it then!" She exclaimed in a sing-song voice, "thank you, my darling Wolfy and Katty, you are both so kind!" She strutted back into the changing room to change out of the dress.

"You should try on some clothes, Katan, I know a there are a few things I'd love to see you in." Faust resembled a wolf when he smiled at the other. She glanced around at the racks with an uncomfortable expression and shook her head. "Well that shirt with a V cut out looked really good on you; we are taking baby steps, I guess." He shrugged with a grin and walked over to drape his arms around her shoulders in a relaxed embrace.

Katan grinned, that was one of her favorite memories of the three of them and got comfortable on the couch. Faust was cuddled up to Mist and was whispering things to her as they gazed at each other. Katan felt her heart swell as she watched them, the love in their eyes, and how beautiful they both looked together made her just as happy to witness that moment as to be a part of it. Her attention returned to the show they were watching, sort of, as she reached into the bowl and popped a piece of popcorn into her mouth. Delicious its kettle corn this time! The second one was cheddar. The three of them each had a different favorite popcorn so they decided to mix them together in a bowl and play mystery popcorn. The sixth piece had a spicy kick, and, luckily, Faust didn't mind using a milder type when doing this or there would be a couple of tormented mouths by the time the bowl was empty.

Mist peeked at the TV just as it focuses on a guy, "mmm he is quite a looker, wouldn't you agree?" She turned back to Faust.

He turned his head to the TV and evaluated the guy a moment, "maybe a good drunk one nighter." He smirked which made the other two giggle. He reached out an arm to hook Katan and pull her closer to include her in the snuggling; Mist leaned up to mash her plump, red lips to her's. Katan snuggled into the harder body and threaded the fingers of one hand into the beautiful waves as they settled down to continue watching their show together.


	2. Date Night Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a character with low self-esteem, body issues, and mentions a state similar to the human state of intersex. Not beta read. Word count: 495

Katan pulled at the lacy, indigo tank top uncomfortably, it was too feminine looking to look good on her, there were too many masculine traits for something like this to look good; the shape of her face was too masculine, her shoulders too broad, her jaw too wide. Looking at the mirror she looked at the black pants, she felt really exposed when in skirts and dresses if they didn't go down to her ankles, but in the black slacks she wore, the bulge in the front was more noticeable, to her at least. "You look fantabulous, Katty!" The excited voice of Mist made her turn to look at her, but the look Katan gave her lover made her stop for a moment. A soft look filled with love took over Mist's face as she stepped closer and placed her hands on Katan's arms to turn her back to the mirror, "You look beautiful, the top fits you well."

"I look like a guy in women's clothes," Katan mumbled and sulked, Mist hugged her from behind with a gentle smile.

"Darling, didn't you say that it felt better letting go of all the form changing and glamor and let yourself be you? You look stunning as you are, impossible and androgynous, and if anyone says anything to you about how you look Faust and I will fuck them up!" Mist smiled when the smaller looked up and nodded at the question and when her face looked a bit happier. She stepped around beside her to look at them together in the mirror, her in a shiny, gold top that showed off her stomach and short, black, leather skirt with sharp, black, knee high boots; she was going to make all the women envious and all the guys drool. Katan sat on the bed to slide on the black flats, and took a deep breath to try to chase away the critical, self-depreciating thoughts; so what if she didn't have boobs, so what if she had a dick, she had a vagina too and if she wanted to look cute didn't she have the right to?!

Faust walked in looking attractive in his black leather pants, combat boots, and black silken button up shirt; looking at both of his partners with a predatory expression. "I've got enchanting eye candy for each arm, we are going to have every pair of eyes on us tonight," seeing the coded look Mist cast at him then Katan it clicked immediately clicked in his head, "would your stunning self allow this gentleman to protect you?" Katan couldn't help the grin that slowly turned into a laugh, and stood up on her toes and pulled him down to kiss him; Mist giggled and turned to apply her red eyeshadow, dust a little gold glitter over it, and the bright red lipstick with gold shimmer so they could head out for their date night.


	3. Date Night Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a character with low self-esteem, body issues, and mentions a state similar to the human state of intersex. Not beta read. Word count: 424

As they walked down the sidewalk, Mist to the right of Faust and Katan to the left; the men gave Mist lust filled looks and Faust envious glares, the girls glared hatefully at Mist or starry-eyed at Faust, but Katan was oblivious to the bashful glances or roving eyes checking her out as they passed people. The call of a street vendor selling stuffed animals, Faust guided them to the cart and gave the vendor a couple of bills and grabbed one red teddy bear and one purple one, and handed them to his partners. Mist hugged the red one and gave him a lingering kiss, and Katan hugged the purple one like a child and gave him a peck, her cheeks red from the public display and all the eyes on them. Satisfied with the reactions he offered his arms to them and started to a fair set up close by, and straight to the Ferris wheel. When their turn come up the operator stopped on an empty basket and opened it up Faust helped Mist into it first, then stepped up and turned to help Katan up into the basket and into the seat before taking the seat between them, and the operator closed the basket and sent it up. Katan slid further back into the seat, hugging the bear tighter, and looking at her feet to keep from seeing how high they were; Faust slide an arm behind him and pulled her close.

Once off the ride they slowly made their way to a nearby restaurant, and lead to an outside table. The outside patio was lit up with strands of white string lights wrapped around fake ivy vines, and the sounds from the fair keeping the silence at bay; they laughed and talked until the waiter brought their food. Between eating and talking they fed each other bites from their plates or wiped away stray bits of sauce from another's face, but it wasn't until dessert that things really got became cute. A large brownie sundae with hot fudge was brought out but with only one spoon; there was some shared looks and laughter, and soon Mist took the spoon, scooped up some ice cream, holding it out toward Faust to take a bite. He then took the spoon and swiped a bit of brownie and fudge, and turned it to Katan; it was then Katan's turn to use the spoon, holding out the globe of ice cream and hot fudge to Mist, and so on.


	4. Issues with Public Bathrroms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a character with low self-esteem, body issues, and mentions a state similar to the human state of intersex, and low key bullying. Not beta read. Word count: 414

The moment Katan turned the corner to get into the girl's restroom angry stares and judgmental eyes locked on to her; sure Katan looked very pretty, but just like a pretty boy because she had a flat chest with no breasts and if you looked close enough a bulge in her pants. She stopped in her tracks to look back at the women, all congregating around the sink to preen in front of the mirrors, and Mist sauntered in behind her only to stop half way to a stall when noticing Katan hadn't moved. Turning around she spied the four females staring down her lover like lions staring down prey, and Katan beginning to fold in on herself under the weight of their gazes. With a few sharp click of her shoes she was standing beside Katan with her arm around her, and standing defiantly against the other four, "what exactly are you all looking at?" She sounded a bit irritated, her tone short and snippy.

"He just walked into the ladies bathroom, this is not a unisex restroom; the men's is across the hall." One of the girls replied. Mist looked her over closely, her hair was obvious naturally straight as the poor excuse for curls was coming out and the dark colored roots just beginning to show past the blond, her foundation looked a little caked on, and her eye shadow was very vivid and applied right up to her over-plucked eyebrows. Mist's blood red lips twisted into a smirk, and her eyes gained a cruel spark.

"I don't see the problem, no one said anything to you and let me tell you, you look like a drag queen. Do yourself and your queen friends a favor, go back to putting on your face, and leave; don't turn this into a scene because I'll devastate you." Mist turned to Katan and gave her a sweet smile, "Katty dearest, go ahead and use the restroom; I don't think these girls will bother us anymore." Mist redirected her gaze to the four girls who looked to one another to see who would be the next one to speak up, but they remained quiet as Katan walked into a stall. When she was sure they weren't going to say anything else she strutted over to an empty stall to relieve herself, and when they stepped out the bathroom was empty much to the pleasure of the fiery female.


	5. Better Understanding Katan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains detailing of anatomy of a character with a conditions similar to that of intersex, and mentions of slavery and sex work. Not beta read. Word count: 573

Katan sat at the table looking out the window to the lazy rain, thoughts over what the latest medical test revealed running through her mind. She was thinking about how to bring it up, they have supported her through everything else so they had a right to know in her eyes, but it was such a strange subject. She was raised in a service trade where she was pressured to look, act, and be a female; she never had the opportunity to truly explore herself, and when she found Faust it had just become almost natural for her to be a woman so she never thought about opening that metaphorical box. It wasn't until a few years of being with Faust that they met Mist, and their interesting relationship started to bloom into a truly strange one; things with the three of them started as an open relationship where Faust could sleep with Mist with no strings, but one wild hair had Faust bring Katan along to one of their meet-ups. Mist had been surprised at first, then found it exciting since she rarely found herself attracted to women, and in a short while of Mist being a sexual and romantic friend for both of them without the hang-ups of a relationship, Mist took the initiative to make things an official polyamorous relationship with the other two.

It was around that time that Katan felt the want to understand herself better now that she was free to do so, and Mist was the first to notice it. She not only brought it to Faust's attention but even actively encouraged Katan to try new things. It was under the supportive and guiding love from them both that she discovered her natural form that had been long buried and almost forgotten under the female version she had been forced into had what seemed to be a penis and vagina in working order except for the absence of testes and seemingly a menstrual cycle, and the last test was investigating the reproductive organs to understand what was going on. She was told that she did indeed have both working sets, but that the testes were within the pelvic region and not producing sperm, and that the ovaries were producing eggs randomly. The blood tests compiled over time showed a fluctuation in the hormones between having levels like a man to having levels like a woman, and that it was due to her body's natural ability to change forms to even be able to have such a condition function with little issue; if she sought to have offspring she'd have to take the form of a man or woman along with herbal medicines to do so to have any chance at success.

All things considered from her species, the unnatural fae hybrid she was, and how such a pairing happened it could've been a lot more serious with health issues that could've developed from it. The sound of the door and talking pulled her from her thoughts, seeing the happiness on her lovers' faces brought a smile to her face and washed away the awkwardness; she knew that things would be ok, they had been there since the beginning of it. Upon seeing the smallest of their trio at the table they sat down with positive attitudes, ready to hear what happened, and even joked about it after listening.


	6. Better Understanding Mist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains detailing of anatomy of a character that is trans through magical means, and implies unpleasant memories of sexual intercourse. Not beta read. Word count: 560

They sat on the floor, heaps of boxes and bag around them filled with old belongings that had gotten to the limits of being too cluttered, and so the three of them decided they needed to sort through it. Mist dug through a box of various small decorations, knick-knacks and such, and slides it aside not seeing anything worth keeping. Faust rips open a bag that was filled with stuffed animals causing them to go everywhere, Mist and Katan laughed; Mist picked up a white stuffed animal with a red heart, "we have to keep this little guy!"

"Aww, that's the first gift Faust got you!" Katan squealed, and Mist sat the stuffed animal aside. Katan grabbed a box and started sifting through it, stopping when a nice looking necklace box catches her attention; pulling it out and opening it up revealed a necklace made with something that looked like red mother-of-pearl. "Dove, look at what I found!" She held it out so the other two could see it, and Mist took it, tracing a finger along it gently. That necklace was gifted to her just before they became a poly relationship, back then she was still the sex she had been born as (a male), and she'd been so excited to get it! Katan and Faust were in a serious relationship and she was an unofficial part of it, being a romantic and sometimes sexual partner to both of them at times.

It was like she was a no boundaries friend to both of them, and while it was complicated to try to explain it was far from complicated in practice with them. She had been up front with them at the start saying she didn't have any plans on being chained down by a relationship, but she found that the both of them were worming their way into her heart. She didn't tell them when she finally accepted that she loved them, she wanted to test how they reacted to her lifestyle and choices, but Katan caught on when she had been giving them gifts and remarked ‘if you don't stop I won't be able to keep from loving you.' She couldn't help the impish smirk that was triggered by the comment and Katan's surprised reaction when she realized that was her intent.

"I remember you were so happy when you put it on that you accidentally flashed your perfect boobs to everyone in the room, then went on a two-day shopping spree to redo your wardrobe." Faust chuckled and gave the succubus in question a look heavy with hints back to that moment, and made Mist laugh. Yes, she'd never deny anything of that moment, she was excited at the prospect of being a virgin and having it taken in a better way than it had been as a male; it was just a little bit after that she wondered of this also meant she could bear children, and the elation she felt mixed with miserable agony when she had her first period a few weeks after getting the necklace! Faust and Katan had spent a lot of time and resources to make an enchanted item that allowed her to be every bit a woman she desired to be, and she loved them deeply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mentions and implications of violence, bloody gore, death, mass killing, and other dark subjects. Not beta read. Word count: 574

Faust was in the music room jamming out on his Axe to a song only he knew, luckily the three of them had thought ahead to sound proof it, and looked as though a bloodthirsty inner beast was just below his skin. His face was set into very pissed expression, his red eyes looked like live coals with an orange glow that seemed to dance through them, his movements were aggressive and violent looking; Mist watched him curiously, wondering what he thought about when he rocked out. It was some time before Faust put the weaponized guitar down, sweat rolled down his face and exposed arms, and grabbed his trench on the way out. "What were you thinking about, Wolfy? Looking so frightening and so delicious in there!" Mist came up beside him, a sinful grin on her plump, red lips as she sing-songed.

He looked at her, then her lips, "reminiscing, thinking about my past a bit," he smiled. Golden eyes watched him, sizing him up, and pursed her lips a bit.

"What happened that makes you look like a berserker?" She wasn't going to let this go, she was curious.

"I've been steeped in blood and violence since I was born, both against me and by me." He stated in a verbal shrug, it was just a fact.

She lightly tugged his arm and gave him pleading eyes, "won't you tell me about it? Please?" He knew she was putting on an innocent act, she knew he knew, but it was cute.

"If you want to know that bad," he chuckled, "I was born to a pack of wolf demons, they didn't like me much seeing as I was half vampire. I lived there as an outcast, and was always in fights; I think I was a child of a rape, but I can't prove it. When I entered my rebellious age I ran off, and found another pack that took me in; they didn't know anything about me and all they cared about was hunting, massacring, and sating their bloodthirsty and murderous desires. I stayed with them, took part and reveled in everything they did and was almost nothing more than a man-eating animal. If not for a chance meeting as we celebrated killing out an entire farm village I'd probably be dead, but while we were loudly celebrating I got a brief meeting with someone that triggered a change in mindset over the next few years. I began to see my actions in a different light, and wound up leaving it behind and becoming a resident of a vampire community for enough away from where I came from they didn't know me."

Mist listened intently as they walked down the hall, worrying her lower lip, "that was during werewolf/vampire war wasn't it?" Faust chuckled with amusement and nodded, how the facts had been smudged so far as to let someone mistake a wolf demon for a werewolf was unknown but it was funny to see how widespread the mistake had become.

"I learned how to love fighting, and how to come out on top if my opponent had more strength or experience than me; that is how the bloody wolf you love came to be." Mist giggled; a dark, violent, and bloody history it was, but if it didn't happen then she wouldn't have her Wolfy.


	8. Into the Exotic Dollhouse Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains characters in a brothel against their will, enslaved and serving customers, implies underage characters preforming sexual acts, and possibly other things related to enslavement and sex work. Not beta read. Word count: 893

The silk of the fiery red kimono felt soft between the twelve-year-old's fingers as she carefully lays it out on the plush bed that was decked out in reds and black with gold designs, beside it she laid a gold obi and, a length of black cord; on the floor she laid out a pair of nice black geta that was several inches tall. On the small but well carved black vanity a brush, black eye paint, red eye shadow, and Mist's signature blood red lipstick was arranged and waiting. In the bathroom water was being heated for Mist's bath, the asked for soaps and fragrances already set up beside the tub; everything was almost ready and by the time he would come back to the room it would be. Misu sat on the edge of her cot in the corner waiting for the return of her mentor which was signaled by the door opening a few minutes later. The tall, lithe body dressed in a hastily thrown on black corset with red cording and a skirt so thin it could almost be seen through, the once perfect makeup was smeared or missing from the pretty, feminine face of the male entertainer they were told to serve. Misu stood up, bowing deeply with respect, "Mist, sir, everything is ready for your next visitor." Mist grinned warmly at the younger girl, only a few years separated them but those few years had given him much more life experience. Misu scurried over to unlace the corset, and pick up the discarded skirt as Mist made his way to the bath; groaning in satisfaction at the pleasant, soothing sting of heat which relaxed his body.

"Misu dear, you are a blessing!" He looked over to the modestly clothed girl clad in dingy and cheap clothing that was placing a large folded towel in a heating box by the fire. "I don't think I could've been presentable for Takamura-sama if I didn't have your help. If he leaves any favor I will get you something pretty on my next trip into town." Misu's face lit up, she never really had any possessions and gifts were a new thing to her. Mist reluctantly finished his bath, using the stuff set out, a strong scent of Jasmine with a little bit of underlying spice filled the air, and too soon for his liking he was standing up and stepping out of the tub. His servant was quick to hand him the heated towel, and followed him back into the bedroom to help him into the kimono after he finished at the vanity; the finished product was a beautiful escort that would be stunning on the arm of Takamura-sama for their outing.

A ringing of the bell signaled that Mist's next visitor had arrived, and he gave Misu's cheek and faux peck before leaving his room. Alone again Misu sat down and looked around Mist's private quarters, through the door was his working quarters that connected to the hall; Misu was instructed to never leave Mist's private quarters during working hours. The owner had purchased her from the market with the intent of having her help Mist until she was of adequate age to begin working herself, but it wasn't uncommon for some of the customers to request fresh meat if they glimpsed it in the building and the owner wouldn't turn away their money even if it meant that he took a chance of ‘breaking' her too quick. In this business there was nothing more tragic than bringing in an entertainer that was too young and having them break before the end of their teenage years, their performance suffered and they become little more than living dolls with no drive, and that ended with them being sold to a cheap whore house at a great discount to live out the rest of their life; money lost to the owner.

If Misu had been able to resist her nature she might have been in a better situation, possibly some rich person's servant collection or a lady's handmaiden, but she couldn't fight the urge to do what she wanted. She had been bought three times over before coming here, word had gotten around about how difficult she was, but she knew that she would still achieve her freedom eventually. Even if she was twelve she was a lot smarter and more cunning than most gave her credit for, and she knew that when her body started showing signs of being sexually active that she would start working like Mist. Mist from day one had treated her with a completely unexpected kindness, almost like a parent with their child, and he was doing his best to help her learn to play the politics and learn the ins and outs before her debut; for the first time in her life she was getting belongings of her own from Mist!


	9. Into the Exotic Dollhouse Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains characters that live and work in a brothel against their will. Not beta read. Word count: 557

Misu didn't know what Takamura did, nor did she care to find out, he was wealthy enough to buy an entire night with the house's most sought after entertainer, often gifting him expensive things which he only wore for Takamura, and sometimes even slipped him some money after their evening had concluded. She made the preparations for Mist's return and afterward looked out the open window. She wasn't ever allowed outside of the building, the owner had heard of her attempts to escape and knew that if she ever managed to get out then she would likely disappear into the crowds. Being imprisoned all day inside a small room was slowly driving her restlessness, distress, and need for freedom higher, the need to be out there with the beautiful flowers, clean rain, and fresh breeze. She would almost willingly become an entertainer if she got the chance to be out there when not working, but that was extremely unlikely to ever happen; one day she'd be able to do whatever she wanted when she wanted.

By the time Mist returned from his evening out most of the lights in the house were out, a few of the room lights and the bar was still lit up, and he made his way to his room to clean up and get some sleep. He rarely had to be awake before noon so it being only a couple hours from sunrise meant little; Misu, on the other hand, was be expected to do menial tasks and help at the desk or bar until the brothel's open hours started. He entered the room quietly, a small bag in one hand, and spied an untouched plate of food that was likely cold and the intended recipient asleep at the window. He stepped up quietly and gently shook her awake, smiling at the girl who rubbed her eyes, "I got you something Misu, I know how much you love looking at the flowers outside.." He reached into the bag and pulled out a large, purple lily hair clip, the purple wasn't too dark but it was bold, and it would stand out wonderfully against her silver hair and pale skin while complimenting her sapphire eyes. Misu's eyes lit up in a rare glimpse of child-like wonder and her face held a hint of disbelief, Mist treasured the times he could make her look like a normal kid because all too soon she would be forced to grow up.

Misu launched at Mist to hug him which was reciprocated with laughter, "it looks just like those ones that one of your regulars sent you!" Sitting obediently while Mist put the clip in her hair, then dashed to the vanity to see it in the mirror, this was her most prized possession now. Mist stripped and grabbed a soft rag to get the makeup off, Misu picked up the discarded clothing, folding them and putting them with the other clothes in need of washing. Once satisfied he slid into bed, waiting for Misu to carefully stash the clip away and get into bed to turn the light off. Tomorrow she was going to wear the flower clip while doing her tasks, Mist always treated her nicely and she would miss him badly when she finally escaped.


End file.
